Wanna Bet?
by magnipisika16
Summary: Five days . . . Six individual dares . . . . A beautiful girl to woo . . . and a dire consequence if you fail . . . So what will it be, Colonello? Wanna bet?
1. Chapter 1

**Hel-lo~ What is up, minna? Having a good time? Well, I'm not! This is my first chappy for Lal and Colonello, and I'm wigging out, you hear me? Wigging out! **

***calms down* Look, I know it's not proper for me to go crazy like this during the beginning of my fics, so I'll let you read on, and later we'll continue this period of Craziness that is Magnipisika16.**

**Please enjoy this first chapter, The Dare!**

Colonello stared secretly at Lal, who was writing. She was so beautiful when she's busy torturing herself with too much work. What with those calm, focused brown eyes, who wouldn't fall for her?

He gave out a captivated sigh, and then smiled. The other Arcobalenos stared at him uncertainly.

"What a grade-A idiot," one of them muttered.

"Did you mean him or Lal?" the other asked.

Verde, the lightning Arcobaleno, did not answer back, and continued with what he was doing.

"I take that as both, then," Fon, the storm Arcobaleno, good-naturedly smiled.

Colonello didn't hear their mutterings, nor did he plan to listen to them. He just continued staring at her loveliness.

Lal suddenly stopped writing, and started tapping her fingers anxiously.

To everyone's surprise, she suddenly slammed the table, pushed her chair back as she stood up, and stared at Colonello edgily. The latter shrank back.

"You do realize that I can detect the way you gawk at me, right?" she scorned.

"Erm," Colonello mumbled. "S-sorry, kora."

Lal stared at him intently, but she soon decided to let it go. She sighed, picked her things up, and then walked away.

"W-wait, kora!" Colonello cried after her, but it was too late. She already disappeared through the door.

"Well, well, well," Reborn, the sun Arcobaleno, commented as he watched the rain Arcobaleno sulk. "She's quite tame to you these days, isn't she?"

"Huh, kora?"

"You noticed that too, Reborn?" Fon asked. Reborn smiled under his fedora hat.

"Noticed what?" asked the cloud Arcobaleno, Skull, who was just busy stuffing his face with cookies. Although, because his mouth was full, his question sounded like: "Mopished port?"

"Very disgusting, Skull," mist Arcobaleno Viper—or Mammon, as he demands to be called—sneered.

Skull quickly swallowed his food, and then faced Mammon.

"What do _you _care?" he cried childishly, much to the illusionist's irritation.

"Ignoring you," Mammon muttered, going back to his business. This angered Skull even more.

"_YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" _he retorted, his shrill voice filled the room. He attempted to pounce on Mammon, but he was stopped by a certain woman's make-a-scene-and-face-hell smile.

"Very lively," the woman, who was the sky Arcobaleno, Luce, remarked. She transferred her calm eyes to Colonello, who sighed and slumped down a nearby chair.

"Seriously," Verde complained. "Colonello, isn't it _your _job to tame this little purple-haired troll?"

Skull was about to throw a tantrum, but he noticed Luce cheerfully staring at him, and the dark aura emitting from her body, therefore he stopped.

"Sorry, kora," Colonello groaned, looking at the ceiling. "I'm just not in the mood to even babysit Skull . . ."

"Oh, it's okay," Luce replied. "Although, I'm quite worried . . . What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing significant, kora . . ."

"Depressed because Lal is beginning to ignore you?" Fon inquired.

"Yeah, kinda' . . ."

"I can't believe you've been with her for quite a long time, and you still haven't even crossed that boundary wherein you two are friends," Mammon stated with disgust.

"Why would he wanna do that?"Skull asked.

"Please," Verde chimed in. "You don't have to be me to realize that Colonello have these romantic feelings for his former commander."

"I knew it!" Skull cried for joy. "I knew Colonello had the hots for Lal-senpai!"

Everyone stared at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world.

"Wow, Skull," Colonello started. "You only figured that one out right now, kora?"

"Either way," Reborn finally said. "While it is true that Lal is beginning to ignore you, there's still the fact that she's begun to get patient with you . . . Somewhat remarkable, isn't it?"

"So what's your point, kora?"

"My point is that Lal, who is the most subtle woman I know, is beginning to show to everyone that she has drawn feelings for you, so why won't you make the first move rather than sit there and act like an enthralled dumbass?"

Colonello blinked at Reborn, feeling unsure with his statement.

"Tell you what, Col," Reborn said, a smile drawing across his face. "How about we make a little bet? Just between us Arcobalenos . . ."

Mammon's head bobbed towards his direction upon hearing the word "bet". The same went with Verde, Luce, and Fon, who were all trying to mind their own businesses.

"What kind of bet, kora?"

"You are to woo Lal in a period of five days . . . ."

"That's it, kora?"

"Of course not. There will be conditions, evidently. Six, to be exact."

"And where do we other Arcobalenos come in?" Skull asked, feeling a bit intrigued with Reborn's proposal.

"We write the six conditions, am I right?" Verde asked.

"Exactly."

Colonello thought for a moment. That doesn't seem like a bad idea at all. He absolutely loved challenges, and this one seemed pretty easy enough. This could be his chance! Yes!

"But what will be the punishment if—no, make that when—Colonello fails?" Mammon asked.

"A dare," Reborn replied simply.

"Dare, kora?"

"Yes, a dare."

"What kind, kora?"

Reborn thought for a moment, and then gestured for Colonello to come closer. The latter did so, and Reborn whispered something in his ears. The others had the idea that it was terrible judging by the way Colonello's face flushed.

"Y-You serious, kora?"

"Do I look like I'm not serious?"

"B-But that just sound so cruel and inhumane, kora . . ."

"Which is why you should win this bet. You're choice. Are you in or are you out?"

Colonello stared at everyone's expectant faces, and then he thought of Lal. This is where he should choose between the love of his life, or his life itself.

"You're on, kora!" he finally replied, pointing a triumphant finger at Reborn.

"Then it's settled." He faced the others. "Okay, what do you want Colonello to do as he attempt to entice Lal?"

"Well, this should be interesting," Verde commented, pulling a sheet of paper from his pad. He pulled out a pen, and started scribbling.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Skull cried. "Me next! I got something good!"

"Hm, aren't we a bit devious now, Reborn?" Fon commented as he reached for the paper, and then wrote.

"For my perspective, this is a load of nonsense," Mammon said, as he stared at the paper, and then grabbed the pen as a mischievous smile spread across his face. "But, if you insist, who am I not to oblige?"

The paper landed in front of Reborn. He just stared at it as everyone stared at him. Soon he pulled out a pen and started writing.

"I never knew you people would take this all seriously, kora," Colonello sighed as Reborn handed him the folded paper. He opened the paper, and then barked with laughter.

"Read it out loud," Verde commanded.

"O-okay, kora. First one: Ask her out on a date. Note—date should occur in a carnival." He let out a short giggle. "Easier said than done, kora!"

"Read on," Verde pushed.

"Second: Get her to wear something nice, like a dress . . ."

It was Skull's turn to laugh out loud.

"Oh, I would pay a thousand bucks to see that," he cried between heaps of laughter.

"That can be arranged," Mammon offered, looking serious all of a sudden.

"Do carry on, Col," Fon urged calmly.

Colonello covered his mouth with his hand before he continued.

"Third: 'Colonello must get Lal to smile for a picture and the smile must be SINCERE.'" Another smile formed on his face. "How am I supposed to do that, kora?"

"Don't ask us," Verde answered. "Why do you think did we challenge you?"

"Good point, kora." He looked at the paper once more. "Hey! We got a counter-challenge here! It's for you, Verde!"

Verde looked around trying to figure out who wrote it.

"What does it say?" he asked as his glare bore unto Mammon, who was trying—but failing—to hide his laughter.

"It says that if, and only if, Colonello _did _get Lal out on a date, the Arcobalenos must be there too to observe, and he must not let Lal see anyone of them."

"So what's Verde's challenge?"

"It says Verde must act like a total and helpless fool the whole time. Fon is going to be the judge, kora."

"Me?" Fon asked, bewildered.

"I'm already reading what's said here, kora."

"Read the next, Col," Reborn requested.

Colonello did so.

"A kiss must be done."

Everyone stared at each other, contemplating as to who could've wrote that.

"T-That's kinda personal, kora . . . A little too overboard, don't you guys think so?"

Several nods of agreement came after, and some were accompanied with scornful glances at Skull.

"What?" he defended. "It wasn't me!"

"Even so," Reborn said. "If it is written there, it must be done."

Colonello looked uncertain for a moment, but he sucked it in shortly afterwards.

"Fine, then, kora," he sighed, folding the piece of paper and placed it inside his pocket. "Be assured that I shall accomplish these conditions at the given time frame. If not, then I shall do what Reborn wants me to do, even if it kills me! Soldier's honor, everyone!

"Wait," Verde interrupted. "Shouldn't there be six? You only read five."

Colonello's eyebrows furrowed as he pulled the paper out again, and counted the dares. Verde was right. There were only five.

"B-but," Colonello stammered. "Everyone already had a chance to write their dares, right, kora?"

"Not everyone," Reborn mused, casting his eyes at the spaced out Luce, looking outside the window. All this time, she wasn't giving at least one reaction at their little fun.

Colonello looked at Reborn, and the latter gestured for him to approach her, and Colonello, being the forever obedient one, did so.

"Luce?"

The woman slowly turned her head towards the blond Italian, and then smiled weakly before she returned her gaze back at the evening sky.

"Um, Luce, is something wrong, kora?"

"Yes," she sighed, returning her gaze once more at Colonello. "You're agreeing to something ridiculous, Colonello-san, you know that?"

"It's just for fun, kora . . ."

"Just when was toying with Lal's emotions considered fun?"

"We're not going to—"

"Personally, I don't approve of this, but, if there's one thing I've learned with living with a bunch of men is this . . ." She took the paper from Colonello's hands and started writing.

"There are some people who just have to try the electric fence for themselves."

She handed him back the paper, stood up, and then started walking towards the door.

"Good night, gentlemen."

"Good night," they all answered in unison.

Colonello stood there, a bit dumbfounded. Was he really going to toy with Lal's emotions if he pushes through with this? No, of course not, because he's very much sincere with asking her out. This dare is just a booster for his confidence.

Everyone was already staring at him, waiting to know what the oh-mighty-sky-Arcobaleno Luce has written on the oh-mighty-and-disturbing piece of paper.

Colonello stared at it, and opened his mouth.

"Lal is not to cry because of this idiotic activity no matter what the case may be."

**-END OF CHAPTER 1: THE DARE-**

**Okay. You're done? Good. **

**E-ehem.**

**GRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**ASDFGHJKL;'QWERTYUIOPZXCVVBNM, I am in a tightbound space here! I've unleashed this chappy, and now I don't have a proper plot to continue it, but I **_**must**_**! In the name of free ice creams and bragging rights, I must. Continue. This.**

**So now, I ask you (yes, you!), dear random reader for help. How? By reviewing! I need all the support I can get, guys! Like most authors here, I'm not the type who has the energy and attention-span to finish a chappy, and it doesn't help that I don't have much idea of what to put on the next chapter. **

**This may sound pathetic of me (and I know right now, you're tempted to tell me that I'm being stupid by unleashing this fic without an idea whatsoever) but you have to hear me out. Please hear me out!**

**Oh, and another thing. Akuma chigiri0827, the person whose name I've announced numerous times in my fics, has created a fic with the same title as mine. Please read if you are also a DinoxHibari fan (which I know you are~)!**

**What else is there to say? Oh yeah! **

**If you have an FB account and is a fan of KHR (which I'm guessing you are), please join the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Committee where you can find a bunch of wacky people (to which I am included *ehem*) roleplaying KHR characters, and where you get to interact with fellow fans who just **_**love **_**to bring this fandomness to a whole new level. Just search "Katekyo Hitman Reborn Committee"! You'll even find me there! I'll be the Lal Mirch roleplayer!**

**Okay, enough of that! You guys know the drill!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**LoveLots~ **


	2. Forget About It

**OH-EM-JIE. Thank you so, so so much for those who reviewed the first chapter! As in thank you from the bottom of my heart! Mwah~ Mwah~ Mwaaaah~~~~~**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's actually a songfic, since, as you may have noticed from my tantrum last chapter, I've got no decent plot. But, guess what? I'VE FORMULATED A PROPER ONE! Yey! Special thanks to Colonela, DreamSugar, and CloudyDays12! Please don't get tired of reading my fics! It keeps me inspired!**

**Please Enjoy!**

"Okay, are you ready, kora?"

"Yeah, whatever. But, just for the record, I don't feel comfortable doing this."

"Who gives a damn about what you feel, kora?"

"Many people!"

"Look, whatever, alright? There's Lal over there, kora! On my signal, Skull."

"You're not paying me enough for this . . ."

"Okay, hit it!"

_(One, two, three!)_

**Day 1—**

_You are a hand full of roses_

_Thorns and a cheap bouquet_

"Hey there, kora!" he greeted, jogging to keep up with her pace.

Was it just him, or was Lal running away from him?

"Hey, Lal!" he called out again, quickening up his velocity, and soon, he was at the same rate as she. "Would you please slow down? It's like you're avoiding me, kora!"

To his slight surprise, Lal did stop, and faced him.

"What," she said, not in a tone of query, but in a rather hard, cold, and I-will-kill-you-if-this-was-just-waste-of-my-time kind-of tone.

He flashed her his signature grin, making her blush a bit.

"Would you mind me asking you something, kora?"

"You're already asking," she said, rolling her eyes.

He chuckled, crudely sliding his arm around her shoulder. Her eyes followed his naughty little arm.

"Oh my feisty little joker," he hummed, gently pushing her to keep walking next to him. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go out with me, kora."

"Excuse me?" Lal asked, skidding into a stop, making him jerk back, loosing his balance, his weight pushing Lal against the wall, ending them both in an accidental hug.

_True_

_I'm a walking disaster_

_They told you to stay away_

"Oops?" Colonello muttered, trying but awesomely failing not to smile. Lal looked up with a menacing glare in her auburn eyes.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Kinda', kora," he smiled sheepishly.

Lal readied herself to kick his vital regions, but she was stopped when her eyes finally met his baby blue ones.

For a moment, she felt like she was paralyzed and that she couldn't move. He was doing it again. That strange method of his that always left her trapped in a different kind of spell. A spell that she couldn't tell if she'll enjoy or not.

"Let me go," she softly demanded, looking away, a tint of pink shade visible on her cheek.

"What if I don't?" he challenged, nearing his face to hers, making her shrink back a little. "What will you do, kora?"

"Y-You don't want to know," she stuttered. "Now, let me go."

She tried to squirm free, but Colonello already pinned his other arm on the wall, trapping her completely in his hold.

"I won't let you go, kora," he said seductively, his face forming into a tempting smile. "Not when I already have you in my arms like so . . ."

"Idiot . . ." she muttered.

Colonello smiled, and so did she—in a rather Lal-ish sort of way. A few seconds ticked by, and Colonello continued nearing his face towards her, and Lal gave no sign of evading or shrinking back, like she always do. Instead, she froze, looking deeply into his cerulean eyes, waiting for whatever it was that he planned with her.

Their lips were but inches apart, and it continued getting closer.

And closer . . .

And closer . . .

And . . .

"YE-OW!" came a cry that echoed through the hallway, causing failed experimental procedures, scattered cookie dough, unsuccessful stunts, disturbed meditations, and the likes.

"What _was _that?" Reborn asked, coming out of his room to see Fon about to run past him. When their eyes locked, Fon skidded into a stop.

"I don't know what it was," the latter answered. "But it sounded like it was in a world of hurt. Poor thing."

The two raven-haired men began running together, and not long after, they reached the source of the noise. They didn't find any suffering animal or Skull for that matter ('cause face it, in their ranks, only Skull can give out a scream like that). Instead, they found a certain blonde's body twitching on the floor, and a really pissed-off cobaltette walking—no make that, "stomping"—away.

"Colonello, are you alright?" Fon asked politely and worryingly, squatting next to him, checking his pulse.

"Yeah, 'course I am, kora . . ." said Italian muttered. "WHEN I'M DEAD!"

"Looks like Day One will be stamped as 'failure', won't it, good buddy?" Reborn smirked.

Colonello struggled to raise his hand, and struggled even more to raise his middle finger at his fedora hat-wearing rival.

"Fuck you, too," he smiled.

"Colonello, it's not too late to back out," Fon pointed out, putting the rain Arcobaleno's arm around his shoulder, pulling him up. "Please quit while you still can."

"He's right, you know," Reborn teased, sliding himself under Colonello's other arm for support. "Why don't we just end this, call it a failure, and you just do the dare to make our lives a bit easier?"

"_In hell's way am I going to do that, kora!_" Colonello blurted out, raising his heavily-slapped face at his rival. "I'm going to win this bet _and _Lal's heart! You'll see, kora!"

Fon gave out a defeated sigh while Reborn smirked.

"This is going to end badly before something good happens," the martial artist muttered.

"Actually, I must say that this is going to be _very _interesting for all of us," the assassin replied.

All the Italian could do was groan.

_Seems like I'm making a deal with the devil  
>who's whispering softly at me:<em>

"_Are you sure that she's the one_?" Reborn whispered.

_'Cause I feel_

_Like a bad joke_

_Walk the tight rope_

_To hold on to you_

"There," the woman in white said as she laid Colonello's heavily bandaged arm carefully into his side. Still, he groaned.

"Mr. Colonello, if I may give a suggestion, please be careful next time. Fighting's not good for you. We understand that you have a military background, but, there's no saying on what kind of dangers are out there. We don't know who'll get you next."

"Trust me, I do, kora." Colonello struggled to smile. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to sleep, kora."

"Of course, Mr. Colonello," the girl replied, collecting her equipment, and walked out of his room, leaving the door open.

"Damn, I should really learn how to control myself around Lal, kora," Colonello muttered, struggling to adjust himself in much more comfortable position. Unfortunately, he couldn't.

"Heck yeah, you should," a voice answered. The blonde vigilantly turned his head sideward, narrowing his eyes into slits to recognize who it was. He couldn't, however. His eyes just proceeded into closing.

"Who's there, kora?"

"Just me," the voice answered. He could hear footsteps approaching him.

"Yeah, but who are you?"

The footsteps halted all of a sudden. He felt two hands touching his injured arm, making him wince.

"Relax, idiot," the voice answered. "I won't hurt you. I think I established my point a while ago. I only came to see how you were doing." He felt a few movements, and soon, someone else's warm breath was on his face.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm . . . fine, kora," he said drowsily, chasing it with a yawn. "This is . . . nothing . . ."

"Sleepy, Egghead?"

"Mm-hmm," he hummed, sinking his head into the soft pillow.

"Then maybe you should get some rest. Have a nice sleep, I guess."

Colonello didn't respond anymore. He was already in the state wherein reality was being mixed with fantasy. Voices were beginning to fill his ears, and he couldn't tell whether any of them were real or not. He couldn't even tell if that warm, sweet, and gentle kiss he felt landing on his forehead was genuine.

_Was it real?_

_Or a love scene from a bad dream_

_I don't think_

_I can forget about it_

_. . ._

**Day 2—**

_You are a shining example_

_Of why I don't sleep at all_

The room was silent.

All the sound that can be perceived was the disheveling resonance fashioned by the artificial breeze as it ran all the way through the leaves of the disregarded tome. It didn't, however, seize a large amount time before the shuffling sound of papers ended without a trace.

Again, peace has engulfed the rather lonesome space.

The woman raised her heavy head from an ephemeral respite. Her distorted vision gradually came into a clear, and she found herself focused on a lone piece of paper, half-filled with ink-blotches that took the form of letters.

Or, at least, they would to someone else. Just not to her. For the tired and quite unfocused scar-faced beauty, they were just ink blemishes that made no sense.

She picked up the piece of paper, and held it in front of her, examining it for the nth time since she started working on it. No matter how many times she tried to make sense of it, it still appeared to her like trash.

_That's it_, she thought, scrunching it up into a ball, and then throwing it with the utmost accuracy towards the nearby trash bin. _I won't get anywhere unless I get this "thing" off my head._

She stood up, walked towards the window, and lifted up the glass pane, permitting the late evening zephyr to penetrate her room, into her presently breathless existence. It felt cold as it caressed her fatigued countenance, but it made not much effect on her.

The woman needed sleep. She needed to relax that deprived head of hers that carried too much weighing thoughts. Perhaps, if she would shut those two concentrated, auburn orbs, and let them witness a dream for once, they'd be able to easily comprehend reality again as soon as they open themselves once more.

But, she couldn't sleep. That was the problem.

If she could, then her head would've been resting itself on a nice and soft pillow, rather than this rough and hard window frame.

"I wonder how he is," she muttered to the bareness of the hushed evening, heaving a dark, heavy, and remorseful sigh. Suddenly, her worried expression contorted into a disgusted look.

"What am I saying?" she asked herself, hitting her face with her palm. "Why am I letting myself worry about that idiot? It was his fault he got beaten, not mine." Slowly, her hand glided down her face, and then dropped itself to her side, revealing a rather solemn face no one has ever seen her show.

Tonight, as she stood there, restless and irresolute, contemplations ran throughout her head. The thought of someone particular in a different surface of this story, lying weakly underneath what seemed like a mantle that was never sufficient to keep him warm through the night, body and mind (and possibly, heart) throbbing because of her.

Yet, being the obdurate type that she was proud of being, she denied that. It was never her fault, she says.

_T-t-too many sheep on the brain_

_To make sense of a late night call_

An uncanny clamor obstructed her thoughts, and so was her attempt to yawn. Her phone was ringing.

"Hello?" she muttered almost lifelessly into the mouthpiece, thankful deep inside that, finally, the Sleep-inducing Fairy has come to shower her with much awaited drowsiness. She hoped that whoever this was, he/she would not take too much of her precious time.

"Hey, Lal, kora," replied the disembodied voice. What a recognizable voice.

"Colonello?" she found herself inquire in disbelief. Silently, she wished she didn't hear him correctly the first time.

"Yeah, it's me, kora."

Lal bit the bottom of her lip, mentally cursing fate for joking with her . . . again.

"What do you want?" she asked, the words muffled by the exasperated hand that grabbed her irritated face. "This better be good, or else . . ."

"It's not, to be honest, kora," he replied in a rather monotonous voice that surprised her. "I just called to make sure about a few things, kora."

"What?" she cried, unconsciously slamming the nearby desk in irritation. "You called dead in the night for that? Have you any idea how tired I am?"

"You don't sound tired, kora. If I know, you're probably just staring out the window, thinking about things you're not supposed to be thinking of."

"Says you," she mocked, her eyes searching for hidden cameras, peepholes, or anything that will prove that Colonello might be spying on her.

"Stop searching for hidden objects, kora. It makes you look less appealing."

"_Are you bloody spying on me, Jackass?_" she heard herself cry in a shrill voice.

" . . .No." A cough was heard from the other end of the line. "I'm just assuming, kora."

"'Assuming' my ass," she answered. "Shouldn't you be asleep by now, anyway? What. The treatment I gave you yesterday was not good enough to shut you up forever?"

"I guess not," he casually replied, and she swore she heard him fight off a fit of laughter. "Otherwise, how else would I be communicating with you, kora."

Lal reached between her eyebrows, and started massaging it, fighting her own urge to run towards the infirmary, and end his existence for real.

"Anyway," he continued. "About why I called. Uh, remember that day when you almost gagged my ability to live, or at least walk sturdily on two legs—yesterday, to be specific, kora?"

"What about it?"

"Did you come to visit me in the infirmary, kora?"

"What?"

"I'm just asking, kora! I was sedated—or so I thought—and therefore couldn't tell whether the things I sense were real or not. But, if truth be told, the voice sounded like you, kora."

Lal didn't answer. She was _sure _she was careful enough not to let him recognize her in any way possible, and he was given that sleeping drug too, so how could he remember? That was just once, for goodness' sake!

She thought for a moment. Then again, there was another time—a while ago to be exact—but she was frickin' confident that no one was there to see her. Not even a hidden camera would've seen her come in!

"And then, I felt it again. A while ago, kora."

ARGH.

"H-how can you b-be sure that w-was me?" she stuttered.

"I'm not, kora. That's why I'm asking."

Her cheeks began to burn relentlessly. With hindsight, she honestly has no idea why she had done that. What was it with her and that bizarre convention of hers to do things she'll lament later on?

"I-It wasn't me," she finally answered. "You were possibly dreaming or something."

"You know something, kora?" he asked again. "You're not a first-class liar."

She reddened even more, her grasp on the handset tightening all the more at every beat of his breath passing through her earpiece.

"I'm hanging up," she said, but was halted when he screamed for her not to.

"Don't go just yet, kora," he pleaded. "I wanted to see you, kora."

"It's eleven in the evening, Colonello. Even if I _do _want to come visit you, which I'm now entailing that I don't, I can't. They won't let me in that sickbay at this time of the night." Lal gave a sigh before she continued. "Just get some sleep, for heaven's sake! It'll do us _both_ a favor!"

"I'm not sleepy, kora. Besides, you don't have to strain yourself to come to me. Let me worry about that."

"What in blazes are you talking about?"

"Turn around, kora."

Lal did so, and unsurprisingly, Colonello's upper body appeared on her window frame, the moon light emphasizing his beautiful smile. She stared at him, and it made him smile even more.

"Evenin', Lal," he greeted. "Surprised, kora?"

_Talking in circles and chasing a tale of a_

_Love-drawn distant memory_

The woman didn't answer still. She just stood there dumbfounded, contemplating as to how he was able to stand there, in the window of a room situated on the third floor.

"Well, say something, kora!"

"Leave," was her answer, yet her face was still blank.

"That easily? But, I went through hell's worth of pain to see you tonight, kora!"

"So, what do you want me to do? Give you a medal?"

"No. However, I'll pretty much appreciate it if you say 'yes', kora!"

"Say 'yes' to what?"

"With what I've asked you a while ago, kora! Remember? I asked you to go out with me, kora?"

Lal sighed as she put down her phone to hinder herself from hearing his voice too clearly. She placed it down, approached the window once more, all as she half-listened to Colonello's constant chattering.

". . . and I also heard that a carnival was going to town, so I was thinking you and I could go there together, kora. If we're lucky, maybe we'd be able to catch those "Valentine's Special" fireworks I've been hearing about and . . ."

"Colonello," she said, cutting him off. "Much as I appreciate your effort in trying to win a date with me, it just really won't work. You of all people should know that. Dating isn't really my thing, and to be honest, I'm not planning on dating _anyone_. And, no offense, but if ever, by some miracle, I do, I don't think it would be with you."

The Italian blinked at her, a splinter of hurt evident in the slowly-deteriorating hopefulness situating in his cerulean eyes.

"So, yeah," she breathed, refusing to stare in his beautiful spring-morning-blue orbs as she grabbed the handle of the ladder that he was standing on to.

"It's a no for me."

With that, she pushed the ladder away from her window, together with her screaming student, and then shut the window tightly.

_Am I sure that she's the one?_

**-FIN-**

**. . . Yeah. I have no idea why Lal's part was a bit deep. I was . . . let's just say I was possessed. =.="**

**BTW, the song I used here is entitled "Forget About It" by All Time Low. I love this song! It's sooooo Colonello!**

**Oh, and another thing, if you are a KHR fan (though I think we've established that), and you have FB, please please PLEASE join our Katekyo Hitman Reborn Committee! I want to meet you guys there! And, if you want to know who I am there, I'm (dun dun dun) LAL MIRCH! **

**Just search: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Committee on your FB! See you there!**

**Okay, one last thing . . .**

**REVIEW! You have no idea how important simple reviews such as yours are to me. So please, for the love of all ColoLal fans out there, give me your thoughts and ideals. Or maybe just say "hi".**

**And read akuma chigiri0827's fic as well, if you're a DinoxHibari fan ^.^**

**Thanks for reading! **

**LoveLots~**


	3. Incidents When Alone

**Hey! Wassup? **

**Yeah, I'll just cut to the chase. This contains ONLY day three of Colonello's given time frame. You'll find out why I only placed Day 3 ^.^ By the way, this fic contains a little implied, er . . . Well, not necessarily sex but . . . um . . . Let's just say it contains BODY CONTACT. PERIOD.**

**Please enjoy, everybody!**

**Day 3—**

_Ding!_

The raven-haired lady stood up with the utmost care, careful not to bump her swollen belly into anything. She smiled as she walked daintily at the oven, bent down, and opened its door, filling the room with the smell of almonds and various other sweet scents.

"Oh, these look delicious," she commented. "This will probably make Colonello-san feel much better!"

She laid down the steaming platter of cookies on the kitchen counter, and took off her gloves. From behind her, there came a low, almost inaudible "oof". She turned around, and beamed.

"How may I help you, Lal-san?"

Her eyes focused on the other woman, who was in an awkward pose which resulted from her attempt to save the flower vase. She cringed at the noise it made, and even more when she placed it back on the table.

"I just happened to pass by," she answered, walking towards her, sitting on a nearby chair. "It's nothing special really."

"I see," the raven-locked woman answered, going back to her seat, and faced her. "Not because you wanted to ask me about something?"

The cobaltette's auburn eyes raised a bit to meet the other's azure ones, feeling a bit nervous. For a moment, she swore that sweet stare contained something vile, making her shrink a bit.

"What do you mean, Luce?" she asked, looking away.

"I've heard about what happened to Colonello-san. You . . . pushed him off your window, am I right?"

"I am not to be blamed here. He came dead in the night, disturbing my—"

"Of course you can't be blamed," Luce interrupted. "Not at all."

Lal began wringing her wrists, still refusing to look into her comrade's deep, knowing, and sapphire eyes.

"Not to worry, Lal-san," Luce continued, breaking the transient interlude of silence. "If you were to ask about his condition, I can pretty much assure you that Colonello-san is doing fine. He's just in his room, recuperating, or so I've heard from Reborn-san."

"I-I wasn't asking about . . ."

"I said 'if', remember?" Luce was quick to counter. "It means I'm not implying that you were."

Lal blinked at her, feeling defeated.

"Okay, fine," she submitted, raising her hands in capitulation. "You got me, Luce. Maybe I _was _a _bit _worried about the idiot. Dear God, you should be in an interrogation team! That strategy of yours will be an asset!"

Luce blinked at her innocently, tilting her head slightly to the side, showing confusion.

"Never mind what I said," the CEDEF woman continued.

Luce regained once more the smile in her calm face.

"Although I didn't quite get the 'interrogation team' part, I _did _get the part wherein you said that you were worried about Colonello-san."

The former COMSUMBIN commander blushed.

"Come on now, Lal. Being worried about a comrade, especially one with a long history with you, such as Colonello-san, is a normal thing."

"Yeah, but . . ."

"But?"

"May I ask a question, Luce?"

"Of course, Lal-san. I'll do my best to answer."

"Remember two nights ago, when we were all together in the living room, and I walked out because of a sudden outburst?"

"Yes, I most certainly do. You were quite outraged with Colonello-san."

"Did . . . did the others do something to him to make him much stranger than he usually do?"

Luce blinked once more at her.

"What do you mean, Lal-san? Strange how?"

"Strange as in he began following me much more intently than he usually does, and he started asking me out. He never did that before."

For a moment, Luce's eyes became uncertain, but quickly were they filled with sudden cheerfulness.

"I may not know," she said, a bit softly. "I don't listen much to their conversations, you see. Although, truthfully, I don't think Colonello-san's sudden behavior-alterations is caused by the other Arcobalenos. As a matter of fact, the only reason I could think of is the person in front of me."

"Me?" Lal squeaked. "Why me?"

"Come now, Lal-san, you may be thick, but you're not dumb. You most probably do know that Colonello-san has burning feelings for you, right?"

Lal thought for a moment. Does she?

"Well, do you?"

"I guess . . .?" Lal mused. "I'm not really sure, if truth be told."

"Then why don't you go find out yourself?"

"How?"

Luce carefully stood up, and walked back to the kitchen-counter where the platter of cookies was placed. She delicately poured its contents into a piece of cellophane wrapper, enfolded it, pasted a card, and tied a ribbon around it to hold the plastic in place. She then picked it up, and handed it to Lal.

"Here," she said, taking her free hand, placing it on top of the package. "Would you kindly deliver this to Colonello-san for me? He's just in his room alone, after all."

"How's this going to help me, Luce?"

Said Arcobaleno beamed again.

"Didn't I tell you he's just in his room all _alone_?"

Like what Luce pointed out a while ago, Lal may be thick, but she's not dumb. She realized almost too quickly Luce's point, making her blush even more. Added to that, was what seemed like the sudden release of butterflies inside her stomach.

"L-Luce, how could you even _think _of that frightening idea?"

"In case you might not know, but I've learned that the only way for you to be sure about your feelings towards a man is to be alone with him."

"B-but, I'm not in desperate need to know that! Heck, I can die without knowing that!"

Luce's eyes seemed to weaken, and her cheeks began to fluster. Lal stopped in worry.

"Okay, Lal-san, but even so, will you still let a weak, pregnant woman such as me to deliver those to Colonello-san?"

"E-er . . ."

"Oh, Lal-san, I'm beginning to feel worse. But, if you _do _refuse, then who am I to . . ."

"Okay, fine! I'll do it!"

"Will you really, Lal-san? What about being alone with Colo—"

"I'm just going to deliver. I didn't say I'd stay there."

"If that is your wish, Lal-san. A million thank you, and please do give Colonello-sanmy best."

"'K-kay . . ."

Lal entered the room, shaking her head at his recklessness on leaving the door open. Even so, she can't find a way to turn her face into a scowl, for she still felt dazed by Luce's parting words. Okay, maybe not her parting words, for she was sure that Luce had uttered something after the only part she could remember, but rather the lexis that is still ringing inside her head up until now.

_The only way for you to be sure about your feelings towards a man is to be alone with him._

Should she do this? While it is true that her true intention was _just _to deliver the package of . . . of . . . What were they again? She was too fazed to even remember.

Her eyes journeyed around the rather surreal area. To be honest, this was her first time to enter his room. It was simple and understated, yes, but still, there's something quite unusual with it.

A small, golden frame on top of his desk caught her attention. She reached for it, and stared at it intently.

"Can I help you, kora?" came a raucous, almost cracking voice, making her immediately place the golden frame down. Lal turned around, attempting to present yet another of her cold facades at him, but quickly did it disappear upon seeing two baby blue eyes, almost pale, peering from the bathroom door.

"Hey, Lal, kora!" Colonello greeted, making his voice a bit clearer, yet still so very hoarse. He emerged from the bathroom, revealing a perfectly-tanned and well-built body gleaming in sweat.

Lal stared at it jaw-dropped.

As she tripped her eyes up and down his anatomy, she can't help but wonder. When was the last time she saw him this way? Far too long, most probably, for she could tell that she never reacted the way she's reacting right now.

Wow. Just, wow.

"Er, what's wrong, kora?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

Lal woke up from her rather embarrassing trance, and immediately lifted her eyes to meet his. When she felt that she can suppress the urge to squeal like a moron and strip his shorts off his legs, she took a deep breath, and shoved the package to his arms.

"What's this, kora?"

"Luce wanted you to have these. . . She asked me to give you her regards . . ."

Colonello inspected the pack of biscuits, and pulled out the card that was pasted on it. Slowly, a smile crept on his gorgeous face.

"Are you sure it's not from you, kora?"

"W-why would I send anything to you?"

"Geez, I don't know, kora," he replied, blinking innocently at her. "But, the card says a bit otherwise."

He flipped the card to face her, and she read it aloud.

"'Dear Colonello, Please get well soon. Warm regards, La—ha—hey!"

Colonello began chuckling as she ripped the card into shreds, and threw the pieces at his face.

"Looks like Luce pulled a fast one on you, kora!" He laid down the pack on his bed, and unwrapped it, leaving Lal to blush furiously and mutter words not really proper to be written by herself.

"Still, please do give Luce my thanks, kora . . ."

"Will do," she muttered, heading for the door, but Colonello grabbed her wrist before she could reach the door.

"Leaving so soon, kora?" he asked, standing up, closing in on her again. Lal backed up a little.

"Relax, kora!" he smiled, closing the door behind Lal, the latter's eyes following as his arm slid itself across her shoulders. "I'm not going to do anything wrong, if that's what you're thinking. I think I've already learned my lesson, kora."

"Good," she snorted, grabbing his arm, and throwing it back to his side. "I'm not in the mood to give another 'lesson'."

"Of course, you won't," he smiled, making her cheeks redden even more. "Even if you won't admit it, you care about me, kora."

"P-please . . . As if . . ." She gently pushed him aside, walking away a bit to create some respectable distance between them. He turned around to stare at her.

"Listen," she continued. "I can't stay here longer. I need to go."

He stared at her, and for a quick moment, his eyes showed the same splint of hurt from last night, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Okay," he whispered. Surprised by the sudden softness of his voice, her eyes darted towards him, and found him watching her with such supple eyes. She chose not to ask him why, and instead just watched him in a somewhat "harder" way. It was only then was she able to realize the true effects of what she did to him last night. His body may still look gleaming with life, but she didn't realize that his lower torso was still heavily-bandaged, and a few scratches adorned his chest and shoulders.

"How're you feeling?" was all she could say.

"Huh?"

"I mean, after last night. How're you feeling after what happened last night?"

He twinkled at her, and then followed her stare down to his body.

"Oh, these, kora?" he asked, pointing to his shoulders. "They're nothing, kora! Well, at least compared to the ones I used to get from you back in the old COMSUMBIN days . . ."

"You're not in COMSUMBIN anymore," she reiterated, looking solemnly at him. It hurt her to say that, for even _she _wished that both were still in the armed forces, wherein amidst the wars and chaos that charged at them, they felt that odd security that they'll always be together.

The former commander pulled out a small container from her pocket, took off its cap, and then presented it to him. He looked at it uncertainly.

"It's medicine, idiot," she explained. "Place some on your wounds. It'll heal faster that way."

"Can't you just kiss them away, kora?" A cocky grin was deprived of its right to exist as Colonello saw the daggers that were coming out of her eyes.

"Sorry," he mumbled, dipping his fingers into the substance, and dabbing it carelessly around his chest and shoulders. "Now, about my question, ko—"

"Is that how you treat yourself?" she interrupted. "It's a wonder you're still alive what with that negligence of yours." She face-palmed, and shook her head in disgust. Then she pointed at the bed next to them.

"Sit," she ordered. Obediently, he did, and so did she.

"You know, you don't have to do this, kora," he muttered as he watched her dip her fingers on the substance. His eyes winced as the cold matter touch the sensitive patch of skin. "It's not your fault I got hurt, right? You're just trying to say 'no' in a way I might understand, kora."

_You're right_, she thought, focusing her stare at the swelling lines smeared across his already-scarred body. He kept on talking, telling her about her own inner-feelings and reason, and it made her feel damn selfish. When she felt like she couldn't bear it, she subtly pinched a part of his skin, which was but a few millimeters away from one of the biggest abrasions, making him flinch.

"Shut the hell up," she whispered, dousing her fingers with more of the medicine. "It is not for you to tell me what I should and should not do. That's my job. I've had enough of you taking my place, and I suggest you quit right now, or else."

She lowered her head and started working on the cuts on his lower chest. The top of her head was already in level of his face, and he did not give much hesitation as he rested his nose on it.

"Your hair smells nice, kora," he murmured. Her head shot up, and inched itself away from him. She blushed (for the umpteenth time), and rubbed the top of her head, trying to erase that tingly feeling his breath left her crown. He stared at her, and then smiled.

"Ain't this a bit awkward, kora?" he asked.

"_You're _awkward," she growled, slamming the medicine on his bed, and then stood up. She had enough. Enough of all these stupid nonsense she was doing with him, and for wasting her time caring for someone who clearly does not know how to for himself.

Lal swiftly headed for the door, ignoring what her peripheral vision kept showing her. Even so, the image of Colonello's supple and pained blue eyes kept on flashing through her mind, making her wince with sanity-wrecking guilt. It took her almost all her strength just too reach the doorknob, and turn it, but it all was for nothing. She was not able to get out, much to her own disappointment.

The feeling of his rather unusually-warm arms wrapping around her bare torso and the sensation of his quite abnormally-tepid breaths landing on her sensitive neck stiffened her. It was worse than paralysis. Far, far worse.

"Lal," he whispered to her ear, causing a strange form of electricity to travel through her veins, making the hair on the back of her neck stand out, but not of fear.

"L-let me g-go, Asshole," she muttered, struggling to reach for his constricting arms, prying them off. However, touching his arms made him hug even tighter, his hot sensation seeping through her skin, making her stomach churn like it was in chaos, causing her to recoil.

"Lal," the man whispered again, as if he didn't hear a thing. He rested his soft lips against her neck, lips brushing against it as he spoke his next words. "I'm sorry, but I really don't want you to go, kora. Stay here, please. I won't do anything wrong, if that's what you're worried about. Just don't go, Lal. Please."

Lal Mirch slowly froze. Her hands gradually began to hinder themselves from prying some more; as if they have realized that they couldn't do anything anymore, and therefore gave up. Shakily, one of them rose up and reached for his flushed cheek, gently caressing it, making the owner ease the tension of his hold.

It worked.

Gently did Colonello unfastened his grasp, placed his hands on her waist, and rested jaw on her shoulder.

"You're warm," she mumbled.

"Hmm . . .?" he weakly replied.

She shook of his hands off tenderly and turned to face him. Her eyes lifted themselves to meet his, and she noticed the way they've grown paler than before.

"Warm how, kora?" he asked, almost garbled, when he realized that she wasn't going to say anything else. She ignored him and the question, and instead raised her hand to touch his cheek. As soon as he felt that affectionate sensation on his cheeks, he closed his eyes.

Therefore he was not able to see her ready her other hand, and slap the consciousness out of him.

Colonello's eyes fluttered open, but clamped shut instantaneously when he was welcomed by a blinding stream of light. After a feeling a bit better, he tried to open them again, and found that the screening beam was just his ceiling light. Judging by how bright it made the room, it must've been evening.

He tried to get up to confirm his own inquisition, but he found that he couldn't. His body felt to some extent heavy, and his surroundings were a bit humid. He moved his head around, and it only resulted in futile . . . and a relatively agonizing cheek.

The Italian sighed, and raised his hand to touch his forehead. It was warm.

_A fever . . .?_

_Great_, he thought, diminishing the urge to thrash around in utter frustration. _This is just great! I'm about to waste another day just lying in bed, when I could be working on that bet!_

He bit his lower lip in annoyance. How man days were still left? Were they enough? How long will it be before he gains back the energy to stand up again? Perhaps not so long, but he can never be sure. He was at a race against time here. A certain moment of recuperation—no matter how long—is very much uncalled for.

It's not as if Lal would suddenly barge in there, worrying about him, right?

Colonello released a small amount of air, coughed, and placed his hand back into his side, only to let his fingers feel the touch of something soft. He turned his head into that direction, and found a head full of blue hair resting into two arms on the surface of the mattress.

Blue hair. Lal Mirch.

He stared at her, feeling a bit astonished upon seeing her here, but he chose to ignore it. This was probably a dream, anyway. How else can you explain her presence here, if it were not but a hallucination caused by his own infirmity? With utmost care, he started patting her head, occasionally running his fingers across her midnight indigo locks.

"You better not try and do something funny again, or else," a familiar voice warned. He raised his hand away from her, and watched as her body stirred, shifting her head to face the other direction, away from his questioning stare.

His face distorted into a smile.

"You know I won't, kora."

"Che, you said the same thing a while ago, moron."

"I did, kora?"

Lal raised her head and transferred her attention on his confused countenance, and scowled.

"Yes, a few moments before you started . . ." Her voice trailed off, not wanting to even reminisce about that horrible memory.

"I started what, kora?"

"Fuck it, Colonello, how can you _not _remember _that_?"

"My mind's a bit cloudy since I woke up a while ago, kora. I'm not even aware of how I got here."

Lal blinked furiously at him, but chose to let it go. Maybe it was better that he didn't know.

"Then, never mind," she replied, resting her head again, closing her eyes for the second time. "Just go back to bed. Forget we ever had this conversation."

He didn't response, but only continued stroking her crown, amused by how she was not reacting despite his strange actions towards her. As strands of her hair passed through the spaces between his fingers, he felt an odd perception of peace, causing his eyes to close with ease.

This was probably a dream, for Lal was patient with him.

"Hey, Lal?" he asked.

Might as well make the best of it.

"What now?"

For maybe in a few minutes or so, he'll face reality.

"Will you be my Valentine, kora?"

Not that he cares. He was used to it.

"That again? Haven't you learned from the state you're in right now that that question will only lead you to your own downfall?"

A place wherein he can believe in that illusion of Lal loving him back more freely, without physical or emotional violence to rip him off his motivation to believe.

". . . All this can lead to you death, if you're not careful. Though, I'm just pointing out. As I've said before, do what you want."

Alas, some dreams were so close to reality that they even take the form of it. How upsetting those dreams would be, especially to someone who seeks at least a short break from veracity.

"Heh, I suddenly realized that I haven't answered your question yet. Look at me, saying peculiar things, when I know that you won't give a damn about it."

Could this dream be one of them?

"Fine, if it's going to stop you from annoying me, then I will."

Guess not.

**-FIN- **

**See? Told you it was just body contact. Again, sorry for the randomness and the OOCness. I'm just not in my "game mode", as what they say.**

**Still, please do review! I appreciate the support, minna! **

**Pleasejoin the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Committee! You can find me there! I'll be the Lal RP-er!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**LoveLots~**


	4. Freeze

***pants* Hi, everyone! About my last chapter, sorry it was a little late. Fanfiction seems to be in maintenance during that day, but anyway. I'm not here to deliver bad news. **

**I'm here to deliver . . . CHAPTER 4!**

**You guys would be thrilled, I could feel it.**

The streets gleamed with life . . . and lights, stores and rides. Her eyes journeyed around the space, and could not help but feel a sense of peculiarity. This was nothing like her world. It was too full of people . . . of merriment . . . of color . . . So painstakingly different from her poignant, grayscale world where she resides alone.

Somehow, it all felt erroneous to her.

"You're shivering, kora. Are you cold?" A warm arm slid across her bare shoulders, the cloth of its sleeve brushing against her exposed skin.

"Better?" he asked.

Lal let herself catch a glimpse of his eyes, but only for a very brief moment. She instantly looked away, pretending to trip her eyes again. He chuckled.

"Oh, Lal," Colonello sighed, pinching her cheek. "Lighten up, will you? This is a date, not a warzone, kora. Will you please try to enjoy yourself for once?"

"First of all, get your slimy tentacle off me." She grabbed his folded arm, and twisted it. Immediately, he pulled it away. "Second of all, how can I not feel cold with this stupid dress they made me wear?"

"Oh, come on!" he exclaimed. "You look adorable in that! It was a good thing that Luce lent you that, kora!"

The woman groaned as she looked down at her outfit with revulsion. It was short, strapless, and (ugh) pink. Hard to believe that once upon a legacy's time, Luce wore this. Lal shuddered at the thought.

Colonello, on the other hand, didn't continue in trying to prod anymore. He just walked next to her, looking forward, but still with a beam pinned on his lovely face. He won't let this night go to waste, no matter what the cost may be. And the cost was nothing else but Lal's enlightenment.

Subtly, he let his knuckle touch hers, unconsciously making the woman even more restless. His petty little tactic continued on and on as they walked. Though, he wasn't contented with mere knuckle-touches.

When their knuckles touched again for goodness-knows-how-many-times, he made no haste and grabbed her quavering hand, fitting her fingers on the spaces between hers. Lal recoiled and made her fingers stiff. She made an attempt to pull her hand away, but his hold was too firm for her.

"Honestly, Colonello, can't you . . ."

"Ssh," Colonello interrupted, placing a finger on her then ruby lips. His cerulean eyes softened at her almost pale face. "I want us to enjoy this night, kora. And the only way for that to happen is if you relax. Besides, it was you who agreed to go out with me, remember?"

She gave out a submissive sigh, and with all the patience she could muster to hold off hesitation, folded her fingers in the same tender-yet-firm grasp he gave.

_A mournful scream was heard yet again in the Arcobaleno household. Seven inspirited bodies looking lifelessly at their breakfast regained life, performing their own versions of feeling "surprised"._

_Skull spat out his juice._

_Verde's head shot up._

_Mammon just scratched his head, and then went back to his business._

_Fon looked up, forgetting the lone piece of dumpling stuck between his teeth._

_Reborn's hand involuntarily clutched his pistol, but soon smirked it off, sipping his cup of coffee._

_Lal blushed a bit as she looked outside._

_Luce put her hands together, and exclaimed, "Colonello-san's awake!"_

"_So that wail that defeats that of a tone-deaf walrus stuck in ice came from Colonello?" Verde asked._

"_Apparently so," Mammon replied, typing digits in his calculator. "Only _he _can provide a scream similar to that."_

_The Mist and Lightning Arcobaleno locked eyes, and then both stared at Skull, who was wiping his face in a childish manner._

"_Then there's Skull," Mammon muttered under his breath._

"_I do _not _scream like that!" he cried in a shrill voice, proving Mammon's point._

"_Everyone, please," Fon pleaded, taking the dumpling off his mouth. "Something must've happened to Colonello. Aren't we going to see what's going on?"_

"_Nah," Reborn replied, stealing a glance at Lal Mirch, who, in turn, glared daggers at him. "We probably know the reason. Today _is _the fourth day . . ."_

_Lal's glare slightly transformed into a questioning look, which almost everyone ignored, aside from Luce._

"_So it _has _been the fourth day already?" the azure-eyed Arcobaleno asked. "My, the days go on fast."_

"_What are you people talking about?" Lal asked._

"_You don't have to know," Reborn said mockingly. "Although, I must ask you. Have Colonello been asking you strange questions that involve the terms 'date' and 'Valentine'?"_

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_Nothing in particular," the Sun Arcobaleno smiled. "Well, has he?"_

"_That's none of your business, Reborn."_

"_He already did, remember?" Verde asked monotonously. "Why else would he be checked in the infirmary . . . again?"_

_Everyone stared at Lal. _

"_What?" she asked, looking blankly at all of them._

"_So, tell us, Lal," Verde started. "Is that how you answer questions you find vague?"_

_Lal raised an eyebrow at him._

"_What Verde meant was that how come you always end up wounding Colonello when he asks you out?" Reborn chimed in. "So not like you to answer that way. Are you, by any chance, denying yourself from feeling something?"_

"_I-I'm not denying anyone anything," the woman stuttered. "You're t-talking nonsense, you know that?"_

"_Okay, maybe I should rephrase my question," Reborn smirked; folding has arms in front of him. _

"_Reborn . . ." Fon pleaded, but Reborn ignored him._

"_Tell me, Lal, do you want to go out with Colonello? Yes or No."_

"_Why are you asking _me _that all of a sudden?"_

"_Because if there's someone here who hates to see Colonello hurt the most is you, and yet, that awkwardness of yours is what causes him pain. So what better way to resolve this is to learn to be true to yourself. Well, Lal? What will it be?"_

"_Why is it _you _who is asking that?" Mammon muttered, not taking his eyes off whatever he was doing. "What are you going to gain from that?"_

"_An answer," was Reborn's simple reply, eyes fixed still at the blushing cobalttette. Soon, everyone else followed and turned their heads to her._

"_You're not going to get anything from me, I'm afraid," she retorted, slamming her empty cup at the table. She pushed the chair back, and attempted to leave, but Reborn's words were enough to freeze her._

"_You want to say yes to him, don't you, Lal Mirch? You just can't 'cause you think he's too good to be true; that everything in him is so perfect that you're afraid you'll only end up ruining that accursed beauty. Am I right?"_

_Lal hands folded into fists as she refused with all her might to look at their quizzical stares. She might end up breaking . . . or worse, admit to Reborn's statements._

"_So what are you trying to say, huh?" she mumbled._

"_That you're a coward, Lal Mirch."_

_A smirk found itself forming across the assassin's face. He knew he got her. The sudden twitch evident in her fingers, and that slight-fidgety movement both her arms made connoted her irritation upon Reborn's last statement._

_And, indeed, Reborn's intuition was never a flaw._

"_What's that, Reborn?"_

"_I said you were a coward."_

_Lal Mirch's folded fingers sunk even lower to her palm. She can take anything Reborn tells her—heck, he can call her a bitch if he likes, and she won't fucking care—but if there's one thing she's not, aside from patient, that will be being a coward._

"_How dare you call me a coward," she growled lowly, rotating her torso to face them, a different kind of nuisance palpable on her scarred face—and speaking of scars, hers seemed to have expanded, spreading themselves across her embezzled countenance._

"_How dare you deny it," Reborn replied coolly._

"_I won't commit the act of denying for there is nothing to deny," she retorted. _

"_Oh, really? So you're _not _denying that you're a coward? Is that it?"_

"_Reborn," she stated firmly. "I do not quite get your rationale in doing this. But, just so you know, I won't give in to whatever it is that you say."_

"_You're such a coward . . ."_

"_I AM NOT!" the woman exploded, slamming the table, hoping it will hinder her reflexes to pin Reborn on the ground, and attempt to assassinate the assassin._

"_If not, then prove it, Ms. Coward."_

"_Reborn, stop aggravating Lal, please," Fon pleaded, feeling that this would not end nicely, but he was stopped by the amused stares coming from the other Arcobalenos. In the end, he just found himself sighing._

_Lal bit her lip as her dark brown eyes fierily stared at each and everyone of them, and then gave her best to Reborn, who just stared back as unperturbedly as possible._

"_I hate you," she mumbled to him, before easing her stare. _

"_Fine," she continued, as if in surrender. "You want me to prove it? Here's your proof: I. Have. Already. Said. Yes. So, there . . ."_

_Various versions of astonishment came from the on-lookers. It was obvious that they doubted, and Lal saw that._

"_It is not my problem if not one of you will believe," she said with the greatest confidence._

"_Don't fret, Lal, I do most certainly believe you," Reborn reassured her, although the smirk on her face gestured Lal that there was still MORE. "Although . . ."_

"_Although what . . ."_

"_How can I, or we rather, know that Colonello heard you say 'yes'?"_

"_I so fucking hate you in all eternity until hell, Reborn," the CEDEF member snarled, hand itching to wring his neck. Or hers, perhaps, so that she could kill herself then and there._

"_Well, does he?"_

_She didn't answer._

"_You presage that he doesn't, Lal-chan . . ."_

"'_Lal-chan' you're ass. . . asshole."_

"_So, just a recap everybody," Reborn announced, moving his glance around to catch everyone's attention. "Lal _did _say yes, but unfortunately, Colonello did not hear it, and therefore, he still doesn't know . . . until now."_

_Lal gave him a querying look, and followed the direction where he jerked his head to, and realized it right away. Just for the record, she SO VERY FUCKING HATE Reborn right now._

"_So it wasn't a dream, kora?" Colonello, who seemed to have heard everything and was staring at Lal' flushed face with hopeful eyes, asked._

Another cold breeze passed by her bare shoulders, making her shiver. She held out her hand in front of her, breathed some warmth towards them, and then quickly rubbed that accumulated heat into her shoulder blades.

She had to admit, the atmosphere of the place is beginning to engulf her. The term "date" was beginning to sink itself into her sub-consciousness, and is now introducing her mind into an action which they called, "having a good time".

Although, she still can't help but feel uneasy, even though it was only she and Colonello who was there, since, no matter where she looks, it's like "an Arcobaleno was there, or was it my imagination?"

Was that Fon and Verde over at the Chinese games, with Verde talking to a fish?

Could that be Skull throwing balls towards a tower of bottles, and after some sort of argument, towards the owner of the stall?

How positive could she be that she saw Mammon taking pictures of rides and displays, holding an unusual smirk on his face?

Did she just see Luce holding to one of the dividers, waving at someone cheerfully, and that someone appearing to be Reborn, riding the carousel, a stick of cotton candy on one hand?

Lal could've sworn she saw all these, but, whenever she blinks once or twice, it was always "her imagination".

"Here ya' go, kora!" a voice cried, and subsequently did a cone of ice cream zoomed in front of her face. She yelped in shock.

"C-Colonello!" she exclaimed, glaring at him, but the glaring was quickly ceased. He looked . . . somewhat funny. He was adorned with the carnival's spirit, literally. Various kinds of food snuggled themselves in his arm, face paint decorated his face, and different accessories adorned his shoulder and head.

"Sorry, kora," he apologized sheepishly. "You just looked a bit fazed out, so I thought of waking you up."

She blinked at him, ignoring the way his arm trembled from holding it out too long.

"What's that on your . . . everywhere?"

"Huh? You mean these?" He gestured around himself, as if he just noticed them himself. "Well, I was walking around to find a food stall that sells the sugarfree ice cream you wanted, and found one over there." He jerked his head towards the southern direction, and then faced her again.

Lal's eyes narrowed in surprise, but nonetheless took the cone off his hand.

"Though I still can't believe ice cream can exist without sugar, kora. It just sounds so sad . . . and empty."

"It's called 'frozen yogurt', genius," she corrected him, sticking out her tongue to taste it, not noticing Colonello's blushing face. The move was a bit erotic—at least to him—and he couldn't help but drop his jaw in surprise. Sharply, she returned her glare back at him, causing his stare to fall down as well.

"It still doesn't answer my question about those paraphernalia's crawling around your body," she continued.

"Well, on my way back, these girls suddenly buzzed around me, asking me to taste their product, putting stuff on me, etc. I just couldn't cut them off, kora." He grinned. "I didn't know I have this kind of effect on the ladies!"

To his surprise, Lal suddenly turned her heels and walked away from him, swiftly.

"L-Lal!" he cried, struggling to run after her while keeping everything he held in place. She quickened her pace, and he had to widen his stride just to keep up with her.

Thank God, his legs were longer than hers.

He reached out his hand, and grabbed her wrist.

"Whoah there, cowgirl. What's the hurry, kora?"

Lal stopped, but didn't answer.

"Say, are you jealous, kora?"

"Of course not," she replied, a bit calmly, though under her bangs, she was reddening like crazy. "I was just . . . a bit uncomfortable standing in one place."

"I see, kora," he replied, eyes growing softer, grasp on her wrist turning looser. "How about we take a walk, then? You and me."

She raised her eyes to him, and, once again, went against her mind's façade of refusal, and agreed.

Both started to move one foot after another, in-taking the beauty of it all. Soon, they started conversation, and a proper one at that. He asks her questions, and she answers. She tries to point out what she sees, and he politely and cheerfully gives his reactions.

"Hey, Colonello?" she suddenly asked in the middle of one of Colonello's chattering.

"Yeah, kora?"

"Where are the other Arcobalenos?"

"At home, most probably . . . Why, kora?"

"I'll be honest with you," she mused, focusing her stare at her frozen sweet. "Call me crazy, but I feel like I see them walking around here."

Colonello's eyes widened in surprise as he remembered one of the dares.

_If, and only if, Colonello did get Lal out on a date, the Arcobalenos must be there too to observe, and he must not let Lal see anyone of them._

That's right.

He can't let Lal see anyone of them.

"I think you're only seeing things, kora. You should really ease your mind up."

He patted her head, and then slid it downwards, across her ponytailed blue hair, down to her shoulder, and she didn't seem to mind. As a matter of fact, she gives the impression that she likes it, as she gently burrowed herself against his body. He, in turn, hummed affectionately as he nuzzled his nose on her hair.

From just their sides—which Lal failed to see since she was too busy basking in her companion's warmth, but which Colonello quickly noticed—the owners of the red and green pacifiers stood, the Storm trying to calm the Thunder. They saw him, and gave a wave, while Colonello returned with a smile, hastening his velocity, slightly pushing Lal's head against his shoulder.

"Hm, I believe Colonello has finally tamed Lal. I'm so happy for him. What do you think, Verde?" Fon turned his head, only to see Verde had returned back to his initial business.

"I demand you to roll over, peculiar specimen," Verde ordered at the different fishes swimming around the pond. "I demand you to step out of your bath, and roll over this instant!"

"Verde, come now. I get what you're trying to invoke. Although, it is quite unnecessary for you to commit those actions now, since no one else is in the vicinity.

"Strange creature this is, is it not, Fon?" Verde asked. "I desire to learn more of them." He faced the owner, who stared at him like he was the most helpless idiot he has ever seen.

"Good lad," Verde started. "What name does these jubilant creatures own?"

"They're called goldfish," the owner answered.

"Goldfish . . . Fascinating."

"Although I know that you wouldn't tell me so, I know you're going to get hurt if I say this, but I find that I must." Fon cleared his throat, and faced his companion.

"Verde, you look more dim-witted than Skull can ever be in all attempts he could give, and I am very much embarrassed to have been chosen as your cohort."

"Honestly, Colonello, you're such a child." Colonello stopped, taco on hand stopping in midair.

"Huh?"

Lal grimaced in abhorrence, eyes focused on the different condiments smeared across the man's face.

"What are you staring at, kora?" he asked, a bit uneasy.

Lal _tsk_ed brought out a napkin. She leant forward, and started dabbing his stained face with it. It was in that short moment that their eyes have met yet again. Both gave a small smile, and gradually, both started to close in each other.

It was supposed to be their first kiss. Colonello could've fulfilled that promise. He was just so unfortunate that when they were but just inches from each other, that he saw Mammon, aiming a camera at them.

"Here, kora!" He suddenly pushed the half-eaten taco towards Lal's mouth, causing her to jerk back. "Try some. I'll be right back."

"H-hey wait!" Lal cried after him, but he was walking so briskly that she didn't consider going after him. Like a good girl, she just sat there, munching on her snack, looking around, again being reminded of her "Arcobaleno issues".

"What the hell were you thinking, kora?" Colonello yelled. "Lal could've seen you!"

"Yeah, so?" Mammon asked nonchalantly, adjusting the film of his camera. "It's not _my_ concern whether she sees me or not."

Colonello's eyes twitched at him, but soon let it go.

"Okay, fine. You won't care if Lal sees you, and ruin my life completely by having me loose this bet. But, that still doesn't serve as an excuse for you to aim your camera at me and Lal! What we were doing was a bit private?"

"Col, please," Mammon shot back, testing if his camera can still take more. "You know I don't give a damn about 'privacy' and other kinds of nonsense. As long as I know I'll earn, I'll do it."

"What a money-mad moron," Colonello mumbled, rubbing his face in aggravation. Then, he got an idea.

"You _really _want a picture that can earn you more than two people kissing, kora?"

"If there is such like that, who am I to refuse?"

"Okay, may I borrow that camera?"

Mammon drew back, and clutched the camera more tightly.

"I won't destroy it, kora!"

"How can I be sure?"

"If I did, I'd pay you double the price . . ."

"Done."

Lal stared at some kids nudging at the hem of their parent's clothes, pointing at various rides, and she couldn't help but smile. It must be nice to have a family. Or, at least a bunch of people who will be with you no matter what happens.

A flash obstructed her thoughts. She searched for the source and found Colonello smiling, with a camera pointed at her.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. "And, where the hell did you get that?"

"You should smile more, kora," he commented, paying no heed to her questions.

"What?"

He chuckled as he checked the picture again, and found that precious shot not even Mammon can resist.

"One more time, kora! This time with me!"

He sat beside her, wrapped his arm around her, held out the camera in front of them, and smiled.

"Colonello!" she shouted.

"I want you to smile, kora," he replied tenderly, staring at her with supple eyes. "Everything seems so tranquil and wonderful when you smile. I forget my problems, and all the hurt we've caused each other in past when I see that smile crossing your gorgeous face. So, will you please?"

The serene blue of his eyes caught her by surprise. It was like looking through a window, into serene waters, washing away all anxieties, all pain, all worries, and all confusion. She couldn't help but feel this strange want to stare into them forever.

"Smile for me, Lal," he whispered.

Her lips crooked, and soon contorted into a smile, but she didn't stare into the camera. Rather, she just stared into his eyes, and he did the same for her. Without knowing it, Colonello pressed the button, and the lucky camera was able to freeze that moment into its memory.

Slowly, they let each other's gaze go. Lal found a way to move her eyes away, and blush in peace. Colonello didn't bother her anymore. He just stared at the digital display, feeling a sort of satisfaction crawling through his seams.

Then he saw Mammon passing by them again. He grabbed that opportunity to quickly hand over the camera to the latter, mentally demanding for a copy as his share.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Reborn smirking at him, sending him a cerebral reminder.

_Just one more, Colonello, and you win._

Colonello smirked back.

_I know, jackass._

He turned back to Lal, who was still looking blankly at nothing in particular, and tapped his finger on her shoulder.

"Where do you want to go next, kora?"

She stared at him, as if his question sounded so ridiculous to her.

"You pick," she answered, wiping off imaginary dirt from the hem of her skirt.

"Hm," he hummed. "How about the Ferris wheel, kora?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I think it's almost time for the fireworks display, kora," he explained. "What better way to watch it than the highest point here?"

Lal agreed, and both walked towards the said ride. Much to Colonello's surprise, she suddenly wrapped her hands and leaned on his arm. She looked somewhat contented, for the first time ever.

It made him contented as well.

Like a camera, he wanted to freeze this moment, and live in it forever.

The moments that followed didn't matter to them anymore. They passed a bunch of Arcobalenos, and they didn't question it anymore.

Not much can be questioned.

"Hey, I can see the house from up here, kora!" he exclaimed, when they were high up on the ride.

"Cute," Lal muttered, letting out a small giggle.

"Wonder what's taking those fireworks too long, kora?"

Lal shrugged, not the least bit caring.

"Hey, Colonello?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you . . . for everything."

Colonello remove his attention from the window, and turned across his seat, back to her illuminated face. For a first, she looked at him straight in the eye, amidst the extreme blush unmistakable on her face.

"Not just for this day, but for everything you've done for me."

"Why the sudden show of gratitude, kora?"

"Nothing," she sighed, and her stare turned inward, as if trying to find the answer herself. "It may just be because, after all this time, I've never thanked you for anything."

"Lal . . ."

"Sorry too, Col. Sorry because I've always been a bitch to you, when you were like an angel to me. I guess I wasn't used to people being like that to me, and I assumed that you were just joking with yourself . . . That soon, you'll get tired of it, and just move on, and forget everything like it never happened."

Colonello raised an eyebrow at her, but he understood what she meant.

"Or maybe, Reborn's right."

"Reborn, kora?"

"Obviously, you must've heard what he had said, since you heard me say 'yes'. That you're too perfect, and I'm afraid of falling in love with you, for I might destroy that perfection."

"You think I'm perfect, kora?" he asked with a smile.

"Nobody's perfect, Colonello," she replied solemnly, as if she was saying it to herself. "But . . . I guess you could say that you're the closest one I could find."

He chuckled.

"I wonder why I'm not hurt by that, kora."

She returned her gaze back at him.

"Well, if I could be honest, I don't think you're perfect, kora."

"Who does?" Lal asked with a cold smile.

"You didn't let me finish, kora," he smiled, reaching for her shoulder. "I don't think you're perfect . . ."

He leant closer.

" . . .But, that imperfectness is what makes you who you are. And what you are is Lal Mirch, my commander, my best friend, my inspiration, and my reason to live . . ."

Gently, he pulled her towards him, and she didn't nudge back, but smoothly gave in.

"In short, you're Lal Mirch, the only girl I'll love more than anything in the whole world, kora."

Tears sprang out of her startled eyes. He smiled tenderly as he brushed away the tears with his thumb.

"You mean it?" she whispered.

He nodded, and then started moving his lips around her face, kissing away the tears. All she did was produce more.

"Don't cry, kora," he comforted. "You know there's nothing to cry about."

"I can't believe you'd say that," she argued softly, flinching as his soft lips touched her swelling skin. "Listen to yourself. You're crazy."

"If loving you is crazy, then I must've lost my mind many years ago, kora."

He lifted his lips away to give her a reassuring smile. She just stared back at him, her heart not knowing what to feel.

Curse this instinct that hinders her from believing.

She wants to believe.

So very badly did she want to deem every word coming out of his luscious lips.

He knelt in front of her, not taking his hands off her face.

"I'll say it again, kora." He traced the bottom of her eyes with his thumbs, and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

She leant forward, and gently pressed her lips against his.

Outside their small world, something zoomed upward, and when it reached the highest of heights anyone can think possible, it burst, and filled the skies with beautiful dots of red.

It was followed by another, then another, and another.

The fireworks display has started.

All eyes were glued to the heavens, as if their hearts were all united by the power the hues of emotions that exploded one by one.

All, except for two pairs who were closed, and relied only in their sense of feelings to sense each others warmth.

Both let go of each other's lips for a chance to breath, but kept their arms wrapped around each other. They smiled, both not wanting this memory to end.

They wanted to freeze.

"Happy Valentine's Day, kora."

She gave a small chuckle, as she slowly slid her hands down to his chest, hands brushing against something from his front pocket, making it fall to the floor.

"Oops, sorry," she said, bending down to pick it up.

"It's okay, kora," he replied, grinning as he went back to his seat. He rested his head and looked upward, trying to let all the emotions sink in his system. When he felt like the ecstasy was beginning to burn down, he went back to look at Lal.

Her satisfied smile was replaced by a crushed expression. She was reading the paper, and again, tears began to find their way out of her eyes.

"Lal, what's wrong?"

Her eyes lifted to meet his, and it was filled with hurt. She looked like she wanted to kill him, or at least, make him bring back what she said to him.

Before any of them could do something, the door opened, and a man claimed, almost too cheerfully, that the ride was over, and that he hoped they enjoyed it.

**-FIN-**

**Watchutink? Besides, Verde was like an idiot? **

**Well, if you MUST remember one of the dares, there was counter one for Verde to act like a helpless fool, and we all know that beyond that "know-it-all" façade is a very competitive Thunder Arcobaleno. **

**By the way, I have a riddle for you guys! Who can give me all the dares and the corresponding Arcobaleno who wrote it? Let's see who's good at analyzing . . .**

**Thanks for reading! And, thank you more if you review!**

**So please review, and read akuma chigiri0827's version of 'Wanna Bet?'! I know for a fact that there's somebody out there who are also solid D18 fans! Come on, don't be shy~~**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn Committee= a rockin' fangroup in FB. Interested? Join now!**

**LoveLots~**


	5. Then Move Again

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The silence was deafening.

It was unbearable.

Each set of eyes subtly tried to make at least short moments of eye contact, but not one could last longer than a minute, feeling that slight uneasiness coming over them. Instantly would they return their glances back to their personal businesses.

One set of purple ones gathered enough courage to raise themselves again, and try to give a questioning stare into a pair of blank, lifeless, cerulean blue eyes.

Bad move.

"What're you looking at, kora?" came a growl from the owner of those baby blue eyes.

Skull immediately recoiled, pretending like he didn't do anything.

After, a few anxious rustlings, the room was silent again.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

A few eyes raised themselves to stare at the clock, and found that it was almost midnight.

It was getting late.

A screech reverberated, and destroyed that stillness. Everyone stared at the perpetrator, and the latter in turn stared straightly back at them.

"I'm going to bed, kora," Colonello announced, soreness evident in his once cheerful eyes. Without any form of greeting or farewell, he stomped towards the door, and disappeared into the hallway.

"Well, that took longer than I've expected," Verde exclaimed, placing down the newspapers he was reading and rereading ever since they came back. He adjusted himself in his seat, checking if his legs had fallen asleep.

"It has been a long time since I last saw that guy this mad," Mammon claimed, revealing from inside his bag what he was doing: checking and rechecking the pictures he have taken from a while ago. He pressed the "Next" button, and has yet again come across that precious picture of Lal's smile.

"It's understandable why he's so uptight as of late," Fon sighed with worry. "Although it is not in my custom to nag, but I told you all so. I knew this was going to end badly, though I myself did not foresee this to fail _that_ badly."

"Colonello-senpai looked scary there," Skull chimed in.

"We'll all be scary if we find out too late the consequence of our actions, Skull," Luce whispered, patting Skull's head comfortingly.

"So does this mean Colonello-senpai lost the bet?"

"He sure did," Reborn finally answered with a smile obvious on his face.

"Honestly, Mr. Reborn, can't you think of anything else but that bet?" Luce asked hotly.

"Is it my fault that things didn't go as anyone could've planned? Much as I pity Colonello's state of being, there's still the fact that he made Lal cry, and that was breaking the condition in which _you _wrote. He lost, and therefore, as he stated with full pride in soldier's honor, he will face the corollary."

"Speaking of corollaries, what _is _the corresponding outcome that Colonello will face?" Fon inquired.

"Yeah, Reborn-senpai," Skull echoed. "What _is _Colonello-senpai's 'dare'?"

Reborn tipped his fedora hat to hide his face, and then, when he feels that all eyes were glued to him, he revealed his face, and stared at Skull with a knowing smirk.

Skull found himself trembling for no apparent reason.

Why . . . Was it that when you thought you've planned everything, there's always that one _little thing _that will cause the downfall of all your efforts? Why is life so unfair that it can't let _anyone _succeed without any angle being pulled by Fate himself?

Was it wrong to love?

Is it unjustifiable to utilize whatever circumstances offered just to make it work?

Could it be that Destiny is trying to convey a message far more unacceptable to anyone's ears?

Colonello sighed as he buried his face in his hands.

_Great, _he thought with a cold chuckle. _I already lost my chances to get Lal, and now I sound like those heroines from those primetime telenovelas I catch Verde watching. Can't things get any better?_

He tried to straighten himself, and stand up once more. With all of his might and whatever dignity he had left, he turned to the door, and knocked.

"Lal," he called out to the emptiness. "It's me, kora."

She didn't answer.

He knew that she wouldn't answer.

Who in the right mind and weary heart could answer the door and—in a much larger extent—open it for that damned person who caused him/her gut-wrenching pain?

"Look, Lal, I know you find it tedious to listen to me say this again and again, but I'm still making sure you hear me right, kora."

He leaned his head into the door, tears beginning to fall out of his somnolent eyeballs. More of this, and his eyes could drown themselves from the gallons of tears he planned on releasing.

"I'm so very fucking sorry, kora. You have to know that. I'm sorry I agreed to something so stupid without giving at least any small consideration to how it might affect you. However, let me just tell you that other than that stupid gamble, everything I've told you, right from how I felt about your appearance, your smile, up to how I felt about everything about you. I meant them all, kora. And, in case you chose to forget them, I'll keep on reminding you. I love you, Lal." He started hitting his head on the wooden door as he repeated the words "I love you" countless times, hoping at least one of them might reach her then purposely-deaf ears.

His head went numb, and yet no one responded. He had no choice but to stop his foolish nonsense, and leave. For good.

"Can you hear me, kora?" he whispered, resting his head more softly at the door.

"Yeah, I can hear you. The whole household can hear your foolishness."

He turned around at the sudden response from behind him.

"Lal?"

The figure hidden in the darkness gave a cold chuckle, and two eyes glowed and stared straightly at him with hurt.

"Even I would wish I was Lal, Colonello-san. Unfortunately, for the both of us, this is not her."

Colonello's hopeful beam quickly dropped, and was replaced by frustration as he looked elsewhere, afraid to stare into those reprimanding azure orbs that pierced through his being like a needle.

"Look at you," Luce commented, face blank yet a hint of sympathy in her mellifluous voice. "You look—pardon me for the word—horrible."

"I know," he replied, leaning against the door, covering his face, determined not to show any tears in front of his boss. "That's because I'm a horrible person, Luce. A good for nothing moron who can't do anything right and whose plans always end up backfiring, kora."

Luce shrugged, indicating that she agreed to what he had stated.

"I hope you're not looking for an argument, Colonello-san."

He gave out a bitter mirth from within his rasping throat, as his back slid down against the surface.

"Hey, call me 'Backfire Colonello', kora," he joked, attempting to let out another pathetic giggle, but what came out was a moan, followed by shameless sniveling.

Luce watched that scene as emotionlessly ruthless as if she was the one who got hurt and not Lal.

"Sorry," he choked. "I probably look so pathetic to you right now, huh, boss?"

The woman didn't loose steady eye contact with him despite the fact that she was looking into a pair of once cheerful-blue eyes which are now nothing but wretched orbs floating in a sea of bloodshot veins.

"I really can't pity you, considering it was your entire fault in the first place," she muttered calmly, eyes turning inmost. Faintly was she killing Colonello's insides with those words.

If only words could _really _kill.

"You d-don't have to, kora," he replied, voice beginning to quake as he felt his body deteriorate. His hands slowly glided down his face, and soon fell to his sides. "I don't need pity."

"So what so you plan on doing now, Colonello-san?"

"I dunno," he said in a sing-song voice, as if to irritate not Luce but himself. "If truth be told, I have no idea what I'm doing with my life _right now_, kora."

"Fair enough," Luce said with a sigh, stepping near him, and carefully crouching to level her face with his. She beamed, much to the Italian's surprise, as she reached for his hand.

"Allow me to give you a clue." She placed her clenched fist on top of his open palm, and when she released her tight fingers, something cold landed on his palm. Suffering from extreme yet temporary myopia, he moved his palm in front of his face to examine it better.

They were keys.

He looked up, mentally questioning his boss, but she had already stood up, bent down to give him a goodnight kiss on the forehead, and patted it for better measures.

For a moment, he felt the least bit better.

"Goodnight, Colonello-san. Please use this chance I gave you wisely, otherwise, I may never be able to help you again."

She turned around and walked away, leaving Colonello still dumbfounded and clueless.

"By the way, Reborn-san asked me to tell you this: 'If you still remember clearly the bet, meet me at the backyard, and bring Skull'."

Even in his state of being, he knew that did not sound safe at all.

**Day 5—**

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The stillness was vociferous.

It was horrendous.

Two inflamed auburn eyes peered through the mountains of sheet, and focused on the blurry set of numbers. She squinted, and found that it was already 5 a.m.

Lal gave out a groan.

She could've woken up a little earlier than this.

Reborn and Fon were probably awake by now. The woman won't be able to have a moment to herself unless she plans on staying in her bed until that soul-wrecking feeling of hatred flushes out of her system.

She lied down on her back and stared at the ceiling. How long was she planning on staying there, and play bedridden? Not for long, surely. She has to come out of that door somehow, but when that time when she gathers enough courage to do so is the question. She didn't want to see anyone of them. Especially, Colonello, whose voice she kept on hearing all night.

Then another thought ran through her mind.

Was Colonello still guarding her door? Did he actually camp out there all night? If yes to both, then for how long was he going to hope for her to come out?

Persistent male.

Relentless male . . . with such hypnotizing eyes.

God curse those eyes, which caught her and let her fall into another vindictive trap she swore she'll never fall into.

She bit her lips, and found that they tasted like his lips. Immediately, she tried to brush that taste off. As if it was that easy. However, everytime she lifts the back of her hand away, the taste—even he feeling of his lips brushing against her—just keep on coming back.

God curse those lips, which left her speechless, and kept her mum just when she had more to say to him. Curse those two luscious red curves that gave out empty promises that were like drug to her.

She sighed as she sat up. Her eyes darted forward, to see that crumpled piece of cloth that was Luce's pink dress. She remembered how she almost ripped it off her body out of anger.

Her hand reached for it, fingers tracing its silky smooth material, but immediately did she pull her hand away. This time she was reminded of his smooth skin, and that reassuring feeling his hand gave her when they intertwined.

God curse those hands, which left her helpless at every moment when she held them.

Curse him.

Curse every little thing about him.

Lal groaned as she rested her face into her hands, but was surprised when she felt a droplet of water running through her blemished cheek. She wiped the foreign fluid from her face, surprised to see it there.

_Tears . . .?_ she warily inquired to herself as she saw that droplet glisten under the fluorescent light.

"Good Lord," she muttered, reaching for a handkerchief to wipe her face with.

But, to her surprise, as soon as the soft cloth touched her face, she started bawling.

Various emotions flooded her whole being, eating her insides, killing her softly by playing the memories of last night. The lights. The merriment. The color. The beautiful moment she wished was real. Everything was playing before her very eyes; making her churn with pain she never knew was existed.

She cried so hard that she didn't notice the sound of her doorknob being twisted, the sound of footsteps, and the pair of mournful spring-blue eyes staring despondently unto her.

"Lal," the voice whispered.

Said woman stopped crying and raised her distended face to look at the source of the voice. To her own frustration, she found those eyes she condemned looking at her, those lips she denounced speaking her name, and those fingers she reviled reaching out for her.

"Lal," he said again, stepping closer to her.

She immediately buried herself back under her mountains of sheets, letting out a small and hoarse "get the fuck out of here" addressed to him.

Colonello journeyed his eyes a bit, trying to find the right words to say. He couldn't however, so now he chose to approach her instead.

He climbed her bed, and crawled to the small bulge which was Lal Mirch. A small whimper can be heard from under that lump, and he couldn't help but feel worse than he already did. He carefully rested his hand onto her shoulder, and she shook it away.

"I said get out of here!" she cried.

"Not until you hear what I have to say, kora," he replied calmly—almost blankly.

"What's there to say, Colonello? You don't have to explain anything to me, and you know that full well."

He didn't answer, but just tried to touch her again, but the end result was the same.

"Lal, at least listen first to what I have to say, kora," he said, his voice rising.

"No, you listen to me," she growled, rising again from her covers. It was in that moment that she Colonello's real appearance.

What the hell happened to him?

He looked horrible . . . and she was being nice by saying that.

Words can't describe how broken he looked as he stared into her eyes. She couldn't help but look away in fear and pity.

"Fine, then say it, kora."

Lal bit her lip. How could he expect her to say anything that might push him further into Pain's oblivion—if ever it was still possible to go further?

"I hate you," she mumbled, wiping her tear-stained face. "Why must you always make me feel this way, huh? No matter how hard I try to ignore you, I can't. And why can't I? Tell me, Colonello, why can't I?"

"The same reason why _I _can't stop loving you, kora," he whispered, reaching for her face, in which she solemnly surrendered, letting all his warmth enter her cold anatomy. She focused her wide, tear-filled eyes at him, waiting for whatever it was that he had left to say.

To her surprise, he smiled—a broken, weary smile, but still, it was a smile.

"You look younger when you cry, kora," he commented, brushing away her tears with his thumb. "Although I prefer to see you smile, rather than cry, kora."

"Dolt," she replied, looking away. He kept on smiling, on calming her agitated heart and mind, and soon she found the tears had stopped falling.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night, kora," he finally said, and it was as if the tension in his muscles relax, making his smile look more gorgeous than before.

"You don't have to apologize about that," she claimed, breaking free from his tender hold. "In case you don't remember, I only agreed to go out with you for I thought you'd leave me alone as soon as it was over. Guess I was wrong." She gave out a cold and short chuckle as she turned away from him, hugging her knees. From the side of her eyes, she saw him staring at her, eyes supple and hurt.

And they faded, and tuned back into the cheerful orbs she has grown accustomed to.

"You're not a good liar, you know that, kora?" he teased, pushing his finger against her cheek playfully. She smiled wearily.

"And you're not good at keeping secrets, and I know you know that," she replied.

Then Lal's face turned grim.

"What's wrong, kora?" he asked. She didn't reply.

"I wonder," he mused, grabbing her chin and gently making her face him. "Do you doubt the things I've told you during that night, kora?"

She turned her attention to her sides, not wanting to make any eye contact with him.

"Lal, look at me, kora."

Surprisingly she did, and she found herself looking through that window of sanctity . . . She was looking at his eyes again.

He smiled, and then brushed his lips against hers, hoping to send her his message.

_I love you._

"Do you think I meant them, kora?"

_I love you, too._

She vigilantly inclined her head, yet her expression was still fazed. He couldn't help but sigh as he let go of her face, and then faced the other way.

"I can't force you to forgive me in a short period of time. Heck, it took me how many years to actually make you go out with me! But, either way, I'll do everything I could to make you believe me, kora."

He lowered his feet back to the floor, but froze when he heard her call his name.

"Yeah, kora?"

"Look at me, Colonello."

Colonello turned around, and was greeted by her two arms that tenderly wrapped around his torso, and her head affectionately burrowing against his chest. She looked up, and saw him looking down at her, a bit astonished.

"Hey," she teased. "Don't act like you didn't expect me to do that."

"I'm not acting, I can tell you that."

"You're a moron."

"I love you too, kora."

**-FIN-**

(I know it says "fin", but I've got something as added bonus!)

The man in the fedora hat smiled at the picture frame he held. This was where he has fairly concluded that there are still people who'd do anything to be with the ones they loved.

He laid the frame down on top of the cabinet, and turned around.

"Good morning, dear Luce," he greeted as a beautiful lady in white walked in the room, holding two picture frames in her hands.

"Likewise, Mr. Reborn," she replied with a smile. "May I ask what are you doing here in Colonello-san's room?"

"Just made a delivery," he answered casually, placing his hands in his pocket. "And you?"

"The same thing." She walked towards him and placed the two frames next to its two companions. Then, she walked back to admire the four pictures that could more or less be the summary of Colonello's lovelife.

"I hope he appreciates these," she sighed.

"I'm sure he will, Luce." He went ahead and opened the door for the woman. As the door closed behind them, silence ensued once more, and all was left would probably be the sound of imaginary audience's "awwws" as they look upon the first three frames showing Colonello and Lal's first picture together in COMSUMBIN, Lal's smile, and their smile together. And after those sweet moments would come the howling of laughter as they stare upon the picture of Colonello's dare: a kiss . . . between him and Skull.

**-THIS TIME IT'S REALLY THE END-**

**That's it! The last chapter for Wanna Bet! Thank you so much for everybody's support! And thank you, too, to Mickey-chan (akuma chigiri0827) for making this challenge the best one yet! Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!**

**Oh, and btw, I'm planning to make a one-shot sequel to this, and I'm giving you guys the chance to tell me what you want to happen. Make it reasonable and make it COLOLASTIC!**

**Anywho, as usual . . .**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**LoveLots~**


End file.
